This disclosure relates generally to systems for supplying electric power to a plurality of load circuit boards, for example, provided in an immersion-cooled information system. This disclosure relates more particularly to circuits that may be used in such systems for mitigating oscillations of the supplied voltage and/or current.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known system for supplying electric power to a plurality of load circuit boards 16. The system comprises a DC voltage converter 10, which may generate high current, low voltage DC power from 3-phases, high voltage electric power. The DC voltage converter 10 comprises a positive terminal, which is coupled to a first busbar 12, and a ground terminal, which is coupled to a second busbar 14. A wire harness 18 connects the first busbar 12 and the second busbar 14 to the plurality of load circuit boards 16. For example, the wire harness may be configured as described in U.S. Pat. No. 10,257,960, the content of which is included herein by reference in its entirety and for any and all purposes.
FIG. 2 illustrates voltage curves 20, 22, and a current curve 24 measured when the known system of FIG. 1 is being used. The voltage curve 20 and the current curve 26 were measured at one of the input connector of one of the plurality of load circuit boards 16. The voltage curve 22 was measured between the DC voltage converter 10 and one of the first busbar 12 and the second busbar 14. The voltage scale is two volts per divisions, and the current scale is fifty amps per division. The graph shows the oscillations of the voltage and current. Without being limited to any theory, the oscillations may be caused by the variation of the electric power consumed by the plurality of load circuit boards 16, as well as by the distance between the plurality of load circuit boards 16 and the DC voltage converter 10. Such oscillations may interfere with or compromise the intended function of load circuit boards 16. Therefore, reducing the oscillations is desirable.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for systems for supplying electric power to a plurality of load circuit boards. Preferably, such systems include a circuit for mitigating oscillations of the supplied voltage and/or current.